What if? 1
by Railen
Summary: Episode 65 -Final Round-. What would’ve happened with William if the scyphozoa didn’t have much luck? One shot story –- maybe more chapters if people like it.


**What if...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, the characters and all other thingies.. It's just a fan-made story, as everything on this site.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot of this story partly.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light was blinding. William closed his eyes immediately as it occurred. He felt as if he could fly away at any moment thanks to the huge force of wind. The machine started to buzz as he got a weird feeling in his stomach. A few moments later, the ground had disappeared underneath him. He fell and landed on a blue and white circle in the middle of a rotating room. Aelita was already waiting for him.

In disbelief William inspected his own outfit; it looked fantastic! Same for the huge, glimmering zanbazou he was wielding. "Wow! That's a pretty classic gear.. And you? No weapon? You fight with your bare hands? What's your superpower?"

Aelita turned around to face him, fists clenched. "This isn't a videogame, William. Let me remind you that we have an important mission to accomplish." William only shrugged at this.

"Okay, okay, sorry. So, where are the monsters?" The black haired boy peered at the only opening in the room, which now had almost stopped twisting.

"Follow me. We only have a couple of minutes to trip a key lever that gets us into the chamber of the Core of Lyoko," the pink-suited answered quickly.

"Killer! This is 10,000 times better than Galactic Battle!" William shouted enthusiastically. The chamber froze, leaving a passage open. The two Lyoko Warriors ran off, on to the next chamber.

This room existed out of the same material; blue blocks scattered at random places. Some kind of button was situated on the opposite part of the exit. "It's like a movie set, wow," William mumbled to himself. This place kept getting better for the young man.

Aelita spotted the switch and pointed at it. "The key, it's over there!"

William nodded, swung his sword over his shoulder and started running. "I'm on it."

Afraid that there were traps in the room, Aelita shouted: "No, wait!" at the headstrong warrior, but it was too late. Not that it mattered though, the 'trap' was nothing more than another random block shooting upwards, blocking the way.

As the block travelled upwards, a small opening appeared in another part of the room, revealing some of the most hideous creatures ever seen. "Creepy crawlers, I love this! You take care of the key, I'll take care of these guys," William exclaimed as he attempted to wield his sword properly.

"Watch it, they can be really tough!" Aelita warned.

"Works for me," William answered certain. "So can I." With that said, William charged at the creepers in front of him.

He deflected the first shot of an enemy, sending it back from where it came and destroying one monster. After other huge slashes, another two of them died. More creepers came up, growling and roaring, but William only grinned at this. He charged again, spinning around as he did and thus killing another three enemies. Three more appeared out of the hole, but it didn't take William long to extinguish them either. All of a sudden the room began to change. William turned around and noticed that Aelita had managed to hit the key. "William, come over here!"

Since there weren't any monsters around anymore, William walked towards Aelita. The problem was that some annoying blocks suddenly rose up out of the ground between them. On top of that, a huge tentacle-monster popped up and headed his way. At that moment a voice echoed trough the area. "Aelita! What's happening?"

Seems like the genius of the group finally arrived. "Um, Jeremie, there is some kind of... jellyfish in front of me and it doesn't look that friendly."

"Oh no, the scyphozoa! William, get out of there!" Jeremie answered in fear.

"Relax, I'll get him down," William replied as he prepared to strike. The scyphozoa was faster though and slammed his sword away. "…or maybe not!" He turned around to grab his sword back and started running towards the exit.

The scyphozoa followed, emitting a piercing screech that was designed to make him deaf. Suddenly he bumped into Aelita, making them both fall. She immediately started to panic and jabbering that they had to flee. "Okay, okay, I get the picture. Jellyfish is dangerous. Let's go then – just one more thing." William turned around and swung his sword at the incoming creature as hard as he could. Strangely, it wasn't the sword he threw, but a white energy-field instead, which hit the scyphozoa straight on its ugly head, forcing it to retreat and whine. "Did I just do that..?" Aelita didn't gave him time to think about it since she grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her to the most important chamber of Lyoko.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The elevator opened, releasing a lot of steam together with three teens. "Jeremie, we're here!" Ulrich shouted as he rushed into the room to assess the situation. He, Odd and Yumi stopped in the middle of the room, eyes wide and totally astonished about the fact that William, Aelita and Jeremie were waiting for them, beaming and laughing.

"An explanation would be nice right about now," Yumi started, still not believing what she saw.

"Relax, we did the job already. William is now a full member of the group!" Jeremie stated as he leaned back in his chair. William raised his thumb and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: I'm a huge William-fan as you may have noticed, so I decided to bring him to the good side for once. I'm sure he'd be great if Xana didn't capture him, so therefore this short story. Maybe I'll write somethin' more 'bout it, later on..**

**Note 2: Don't forget to check the forum on cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 3: r&r?**

**Note 4: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 5: Hail, the first story beta-read by him! Party! He's cool by the way, and a fantastic writer. Check out his stories.**


End file.
